


Special!

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: kleine, mehr oder weniger, Freundschaftsff zu Iwaizumi&Oikawa(wo sich irgendwie Oikage eingeschlichen hat *hust*shippingfangirl*)





	Special!

Sich ein wenig streckend öffnete er seine Augen und legte sich nur einen Arm über die Stirn, um noch ein wenig vor der Sonne geschützt zu sein. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, dass sie mal wieder zusammen weggefahren waren. Zum abschalten und den ganzen Stress der letzten Zeit vergessen. Er stützte sich nach hinten auf der Decke ein wenig auf, um ein Stück aufzusetzen. Seine Augen fielen auf ihre Strandtasche und er blinzelte einen Moment, bevor er sich zu seinem besten Freund drehte und sich über ihn beugte: „Iwa-chan!“

„Hmmm... was ist los, Oikawa?“, brummelte Iwaizumi und öffnete seine Augen, während er allerdings nicht wusste, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was nun wieder war.

„Wir müssen ihn finden!“ Oikawas Stimme wirkte panisch, bevor er sich daran machte, sich an dem Strand in ihrer Nähe umzusehen.

„... Was? Wen ...?“, fing Iwaizumi an und setzte sich auf, legte den Kopf schief. Er war ja schon viel von seinem besten Freund gewohnt, aber das war eindeutig seltsam.

„Meinen Anhänger! Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein, oder?“

Irritiert musterte Iwaizumi ihn und seufzte schließlich, sah sich ein wenig dort um, wo sie sich niedergelassen hatten. „Wenn er nicht hier ist, kann er praktisch überall sein ...“

„Iwa-chan! Hilf mir gefälligst! Er muss hier irgendwo sein! Vorhin war er noch da, dass weiß ich ganz genau!“, sagte Oikawa und blickte ihn aus großen, bettelnden Augen, an.

„Ja ... schon gut“, murmelte Iwaizumi und gab sich ebenfalls der Suche hin, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass sie diesen Anhänger finden konnten, wenn er nicht in der Nähe ihres Strandlagers war. „Meinst du nicht, es ist besser, wenn du dir einen neuen kaufst? So besonders kann der doch nicht gewesen sein.“ Vor allem nicht, wenn sie dafür den ganzen Strand absuchen müssten und dazu hatte Iwaizumi wirklich keine Lust.

„Iwa-chan!“, fing Oikawa wieder weinerlich an, „den kann man nicht so einfach ersetzen!“

„Hah?“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und hob eine Augenbraue, sah nun wieder seinen Freund an, der angefangen hatte, den Sand neben ihrer Stranddecke abzusuchen.

Einen Moment schwieg Oikawa und suchte nur weiter, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen besten Freund ansah. Diesmal allerdings etwas verlegener. „Ich hab ihn von Tobio-chan nach unserem Abschluss gekriegt und nachdem ...“

Iwaizumi blinzelte irritiert und bemerkte den Blick in den Augen seines besten Freundes, bevor er schließlich nickte: „Verstehe. Das ist natürlich was anderes.“

„Sag ich doch!“, entgegnete Oikawa nun wieder grummeliger und drehte sich um, „er muss doch hier irgendwo sein.“

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, wurden sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen: „Hey, der gehört nicht zufällig euch?“

Überrascht hob Oikawa den Blick und starrte zu dem anderen, während er zu dem Anhänger sah und danach griff: „Wo hast du ihn gefunden?!“

„Nach unserem Spiel vorhin“, zuckte derjenige mit den Schultern und grinste, fuhr sich durch seine viel zu wilden Haare, „wir haben ihn leider zu spät gesehen und es hat etwas gedauert, bis wir euch hier gesehen haben.“

„Er scheint dir wichtig zu sein, hm?“, sprach der neben ihm und lächelte ruhig.

„Stimmt, es ist ein Geschenk von seinem Schatz gewesen“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und gab seinem besten Freund ein Grinsen.

„Er ist nicht mein – Iwa-chaaan!“, fing Oikawa an und drehte sich wütend zu seinem besten Freund, „... es ist nur ...“

Derjenige vor ihm grinste nur ein wenig, bevor er schmunzelte: „Vergesst nicht, euch zu melden, wenn ihr mal in Tokyo seid!“

Iwaizumi sah ihnen kurz nickend nach, bevor er wieder seinen Freund ansah, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schmollen und Todesblick ansah. „Hey, Oikawa, was ist denn dabei? Gib doch endlich zu, dass du ihn magst ...“

„Ich ...“, fing Oikawa an, bevor er seinen Kopf wegdrehte, „selbst wenn. Tobio-chan hat was besseres als mich verdient.“

„Wer sagt das?“, hob Iwaizumi eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor sich, bevor er seufzte, „... er hat es dir gestanden, oder?“

„Wa-was? Woher-?“, fing Oikawa an, bevor er einfach nur vor sich auf die Decke sah, „hm.“

Iwaizumi seufzte und suchte nach dem Handy seines besten Freundes, hielt es ihm hin und grinste dabei: „Frag ihn, ob ihr euch treffen könnt, wenn wir zurück in Miyagi sind.“

„Was?“, blinzelte Oikawa verwundert zu Iwaizumi, bevor er das Handy anstarrte, „du willst ...“

„Kageyama hat dir damals gesagt, dass er dich liebt und du ignorierst es seitdem, ist doch so?“, fing Iwaizumi an und schüttelte den Kopf, „nur, weil du dir nicht eingestehen willst, dass du ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hast.“

Oikawa starrte ihn einfach nur an, während er geradezu spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Na gut ... vielleicht ... hast du recht.“ Er griff nach dem Handy und sah noch einmal zu seinem besten Freund.

„Gut. Ich geh uns in der Zwischenzeit ein Eis holen“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und stand von der Decke auf, warf Oikawa noch einen kurzen Blick zu und grinste ihn ein wenig an, während er sich auf den Weg machte und nur hoffen konnte, dass sich zwischen den beiden endlich etwas änderte.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
